


Wild spoon and the heart full of funky holes

by TheToothpickofKnots



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: A quickie, F/M, Random & Short, Sad, Sort Of, and sylvia isnt around, cliche where lord dominator brings wander to the ship, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheToothpickofKnots/pseuds/TheToothpickofKnots
Summary: Wander somehow gets abducted by Lord Dominator and she shows him the destruction of a planet.(Very short and quick)
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Kudos: 7





	Wild spoon and the heart full of funky holes

They were on a tour around a mechanical planet that was filled with tourists and gardens that showcased its wildlife. The planet has a diverse, warm-colored ecosystem and terrain with matching hot weather, and its inhabitants were very naturalistic and seem to have also come from other planets.

Wander was his usual self, helping out inhabitants and wildlife whenever he sees them having some form of trouble and walking away to take pictures of everything that he can, all the while Sylvia kept him from going off too far from the group by grabbing his slick arm with all her might.

Eventually he and Sylvia got lost in a wild area. Panic settled in when they realized the sun was setting soon. The planet glowed from its bioluminescent flora and it looked strikingly intimidating at night.

One look around again, and Sylvia was out of his sight.

"Sylvia?" He called. He heard her call from behind, "Wander! Over here! I found a path!".

He walked towards the direction of her call. No matter how much distance he covered from here to there, still no Sylvia.

One last yell.

No reply.

Fearing that he accidentally walked way longer than he felt he walked back to the direction he thought he came from, calling for Sylvia from time to time.

Suddenly, something by the edge of his eye caught his attention. Wander finds a car that strikingly blended well in the environment of fire trees and cliff formations. He comes up to it by instinct, and Without thinking, he pulls something out of his hat. A lockpick.

He goes in and managed to hard-wire the car on. He uses it to honk a bunch of times wishing it might draw his friend to him.

The silhouette of a woman holding a flashlight was jogging towards the car. She seemed to be the owner.

He notices, so he quickly got out of the car to apologize. He was going on and on about his tour, how clumsy he was and how he was taking pictures. Before he took out his camera the woman caught the opportunity to shut him up early with her hand.

He ended up in Dominator's ship. Turns out, Dominator was out buying groceries from that planet. A bit of panic arose in Wander but he swallowed it down. She could see it.

Even though she knew Wander have weakened many empires and evils, she still sees him as the small furry weirdo he is. Naive, full of pride but poses like it's humility. Pathetic, he sees himself as the hero in all of this. He will always need validation, a thank you, and for everyone to befriend him.

The word pathetic echoed in her mind until she voiced it out. All it did was made him snicker at it and continued like he thought of her opinion as nothing.

Wander was going off all of her stuff, checking each post and possible article of personality. They were by the throne room, just at the cells. He pointed at the veins of lava, talked of the architecture, all of it like he was some sort of visitor. He finally arrived to the cells and asked if she was going to lock him up.

Her hand grabbed him by the jaw and picked him up. She yelled threats of torture, something about his tongue. However, Wander only went silent. No cowering in fear or anything like how the rest were to her.

Lord Dominator had an idea like a bulb turned on in her brain. She buckled lava around Wander's mouth which singed his fur, then dragged him by a lava chain away from the cells to the ship's navigation deck in hysterical laughter. Wander could only mumble. He eventually walked along in enthusiasm.

Sylvia popped up in Wander's mind. Oh grop.

Wander was sure he could handle the situation on his own. He only has to go back to Sylvia as soon as possible after this. He hopes she's not worried sick about his whereabouts, as long as she doesn't figure out where he is now.

That's very unlikely, he thought.

The ship was dark, the blacks seem a lot colder than the last time he set foot on the ship. There is no heat emanating from the floor and walls. The floor felt like glassy rock against the soles of his shoes.

Lord Dominator made her way to the front of her ship controls. There was a planet below, all its people on it in visible panic. He realized what she was planning to do.

Panic. He reasoned with her through the lava, but all that happened was that the lava seeped into his mouth and turned itself into a gag.

He clawed up the panes and controls to somehow change the situation. 

Nothing happened.

Lord Dominator grabbed him down with her other hand, now made of lava, and forced him to watch the sight...

The planet with its people on was in a state of disarray, aliens scattered and ran about here and there into random directions. Evacuation ships were being boarded everywhere, bombarded by panicking civilians in a hurry and desperate clusters of what seems to be units of families. Wander felt all fear and horror climb up his back and itch his nape, urging him to do something. He shook and clawed at the lava and at Lord Dominator's arm, as it was all he could reach and do.

The drill is nearing the planet's atmosphere. It was going down slower than he had seen before.

Dominator was trying to elicit a reaction from him.

He wonders why she didn't destroy the planet they were on. 

Maybe since she had to go undercover on that planet and she couldn't bring her ship any closer.

That seemed... 'imperfect' for Lord Dominator; to go to a planet and not destroy it immediately after. Wander has never seen her _not_ destroy something.

There is a sort of sadness present in his eyes while he looked at the rest of the room. He had been put around her arm in a chokehold fashion. The entirety of his body has been enveloped between her arm and her stomach as she stood watching her work through the screens. He felt his size compared to her, helpless against her power now that he was alone with her. She had a playful air in all of this, chatting about the brutal details unfolding down there. He can hear and feel the drill exerting more force through the planet's hard crust, the floor's vibration gradually increasing with each passing thought.

He could not do anything but close his eyes.

Behind her talk about her fascination with destruction and death, anything else that he could perceive was the cold air. He was suddenly out of his thoughts of panic, about the drill going through a planet, about Sylvia in the distant planet...

All his attention has been put into the room he's in. Her presence and his. The combination of the warm hardened lava and the cold air swept around from the walls.

he realized he'd been comforted by the warmth of the lava rock pressed against his lips. Something crept up his chest, from his stomach. How he had been put in this position by her. She was very eager to show him this. To torment and play with him like always.

She displays a passion for her craft, something Wander had not realized however obvious it was. It was an idea foreign to him, to be passionate about another's loss. A whole population's loss.

Nonetheless, it was something true about her.

How are two beliefs together sharing a moment like this? They both stood upon her ship, sharing the same view of the destruction. This is the view from above, aboard the ship that brings fear to whoever it casts its shadow upon. He did not feel joy about it, not one bit. His eyes were still watery from sympathy. His thoughts and hers are one-sided, the other can not feel the same nor share mutual thoughts about what was happening down there, but they are both behind the glass, sharing the view.

How she held him felt pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language lol. This is just to fill the gap in my longing heart with Dom and Wander interactions. this came to me on a cold sleepless night.


End file.
